


Deos fortioribus adesse

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [60]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Ven usually wakes before his master. His master takes advantage of a rare occasion when he wakes before his slave.





	Deos fortioribus adesse

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is (unusually!!) from DVM's perspective. I don't intend to make a habit of it, though.

Ven had never worn anything to bed in this house - all of the slaves were given three livery tunics, and three livery tunics only. Since the change in livery, some of the others wore their old tunics to sleep in, while others chose to wear them for behind the scenes duties during the day, especially if they were going to be getting dirty or doing hard work - Icarus and the handyman, Davus, both had smocks or overalls to wear over the top of their clothes, too. Ven didn’t have that luxury; he had one more tunic than the others, but then he had front-of-house duties every day, so wearing his old tunics was frequently impossible. And he rarely slept anywhere other than his master’s bed. 

He was there tonight, as usual. He and his master generally went to sleep at the same sort of time, but Ven was nearly always the first one awake in the morning, from long habit. It was not often that Drusus was the first to wake, and he appreciated it when he was.

This morning he awoke first, his pretty slave asleep on his side beside him. It was just growing light outside, and the night-time traffic had already left in obedience of the daylight curfew on delivery vehicles within the city limits. He turned onto his side, and put his arm over Ven, enjoying the proximity of his slave’s naked body, the skin smooth and warm under his hand.

The closeness of his sleeping pet always had an effect on Drusus and this morning was no different. Ven merely murmured quietly as he was shifted carefully to lie on his stomach, his head turned to the side. Drusus switched on the bedside light and then gently ran his hand down Ven’s perfect unmarked back to his pretty pert bottom. He cupped each smooth globe of flesh and then ran a finger along the valley between them, down to the base of the plug he had in. 

Drusus liked varying the toys he used to plug Ven with, the various things serving to keep his hole open, ready for penetration at any time, each one a reminder to Ven that he was owned, his only purpose in life pleasing his master, whether that was by use of his body or in whatever other way Drusus chose. Drusus varied the toys for another reason, too; he did not want Ven to grow too used to any particular plug or toy, and thereby grow complacent. He wanted Ven aware every moment that there was something inside him, claiming him, whether it was a fat plug spreading him open or a set of beads pushed in deeper than any penis could penetrate.

Tonight’s toy was a nubby dildo-shaped thing, with the neck and base of a butt plug so that it would not slip out while its wearer was asleep. He eased the toy out, and spread Ven’s buttocks.

There was a hitch in Ven’s breathing, and then a quiet murmur, the words blurred. "Whass goin’ on, Dom’ne?"

"I am about to have sex with you, pet," Drusus informed him. "Now be quiet, you don't need to talk." 

He reached to squirt lube onto his fingers before parting the slave’s buttocks again to view his hole. He spread lube there, pushing some in even as the slave jerked sleepily at the coldness of it.

He palmed his cock, spread Ven’s legs wider apart and pulled Ven back slightly, lifting him up onto his knees as he pressed erect cock into waiting hole in one smooth push. Ven jerked under him, hands scrabbling in the sheets. That hot tight passage squeezed reflexively, trying to expel the invading prick but merely serving to stimulate it as Drusus held his boy steady, fucking the slave’s ass at his own leisure.

Ven was shifting under him a little, trying to assimilate what was going on, though Drusus thought that the slave was still more asleep than awake. He slipped a hand under the boy to find his cock which was still mostly soft. He moved his other hand to Ven’s shoulder, pulling him into a slight back bend with his shoulders and hips off the bed as Drusus thrust into him. Ven groaned as his master’s prick was pushed in as deep as it could be, stimulating that sensitive bundle of nerves. Drusus was gratified to find that his pet’s cock was thickening in his hand with almost no direct stimulation.

Ven was trying to thrust into the hand around his prick, the movements just teasing it rather than giving him the stimulation he really wanted. Each motion teased the prick inside him, and for a moment Drusus was tempted to tell the slave to keep moving, to do all the work of making his master come. 

That would be something for another time, he was too impatient to have a half-asleep slave bring him off today.

"Don't expect to come this morning," Drusus informed him. "After all, this is for my pleasure, not yours."

The words were met with a groan, a vocalisation that Drusus would not admonish as it was not words. 

He adjusted their positions, pulling Ven upright into a kneeling position, his legs spread wide with Drusus' between them as he continued thrusting into that hot tight passage, his hands on Ven's hips to hold him still.

"Such a pretty boy," Drusus said into Ven's ear. "Wearing my marks and serving my pleasure." 

He lifted a hand to the smooth links of the chain at Ven's neck which marked him as property, before bending his head to suck a dark purple bruise into his skin just above where the chain collar rested. 

"Oh, please," Ven murmured and whimpered at the hand that was suddenly on his balls.

"I said, don't talk," his master reminded him, giving his cock (still in its customary harness) a couple of firm strokes before swiping his thumb over the sensitive head, and the clear fluid welling there. He lifted his hand to Ven's mouth, pushing his thumb in so that the slave tasted his own essence.

His own breathing was growing harsh now, and eventually he stiffened, spilling deep into his pet's body with a groan.

They stayed there for an eternity, Ven's pert bum joined to his master's groin, until Drusus sighed, placed his hand on Ven's back and pushed him firmly down to the bed. He lubed the plug Ven had been wearing overnight and began teasing his hole with it, pushing it in a little way, twisting it and pulling it out slowly before feeding it back in, a little deeper, the nubs on it tugging and teasing at the rim of the slave’s hole and teasing further as it was pushed slowly deeper. Ven was quivering and writhing, trying to rub his cock against the mattress although it would do no good without the harness being removed - and Drusus had absolutely no intention of doing that, not today.

Eventually the plug’s base was tight against the rim of Ven’s hole, sealing it against any of Drusus’ spend escaping while at the same time stretching it more open than it would be naturally.

Drusus lay back, his head on his own pillows as he kicked the covers down the bed, revealing his limp cock lying across his thigh.

“Clean me off, pet, before the bed gets dirty,” he said, slipping one arm behind his head, his meaning obvious.

He noted Ven’s reluctance in the way the slave lowered his still sleepy green eyes and swallowed before shifting his position to begin licking at Drusus’ dick and groin like a cat, lapping up every trace of his recent activity.

The warm wet tongue felt good and Drusus slipped a hand down to Ven’s hair, petting him even as he dozed off under his slave’s obedient ministrations.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
_Deos fortioribus adesse_ (title) - The gods are on the side of the strongest  
_Domine_ \- Master (when addressing him directly; the vocative case of the word 'dominus')


End file.
